


The Calm Before or something like that

by Joliara



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: DOES THIS COUNT AS FLUFF, Fluff, Pre-Canon, i'm tagging as fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joliara/pseuds/Joliara
Summary: "I'm his favorite student, cause I bought him groceries once." - Emma Perkins





	The Calm Before or something like that

Emma sat down at a desk and rested her head into her arms, to remain there until the beginning of the lecture. She sighed and closed her eyes for now.

“The class hasn’t even started, and I’ve already bored you to sleep.”

Emma rolled her eyes, before sitting up to greet her new professor. “Hi Professor, I’m Emma and uh, no need to worry, I’m not asleep yet.” She replied, with a dry smile.

“What are you doing here so early? Nothing better to do?” He inquired, raising an eyebrow.  

“Guess not.” She answered with a simple shrug. “Wanted to make sure I was here on time.”

“Well, since you’re here, come help me with something.” He requested, heading towards the door.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she watched him walk out of the room. “I guess it’s something.” She gave a sigh, standing up and following behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Two coffees? So my class is boring you to sleep.” Hidgens said. Once again, Emma sat up to greet him.

“One of them is for you, since you looked tired yesterday.” She said, a hand going up in a waving motion. She took the coffee and lifted it up to him.

“Why thank you, Emma. That’s awfully kind of you.” He responded, taking the cup in his hand.

“It’s nothing special. It’s just black cause I didn’t know what you liked.” She said, before taking a drink of her own coffee.

“I usually get myself an iced coffee, but I’m not going to turn down a nice, black coffee.” Hidgens replied, before taking a sip of the drink.

 

* * *

 

 

As Emma stood in line, she realized going to the store before class was a mistake. She pulled out her phone and started a quick email to let her professor know she would miss the first 15 minutes of class.

After only a minute, she received a notification.

\--

‘Prof. Hidgens: Emma, attached to this email is my shopping list. If you bring these items to class with you, I’ll give you extra credit.’

‘Emma: ??? Is that allowed?’

‘Prof. Hidgens: Doesn’t matter. It’ll bump your grade from a B- to an A-‘

\--

Emma looked at the phone and let out an annoyed huff. She then looked up at the line ahead of her, and the time on her phone. “Oh, for fucks sake.” She whispered to herself, before pushing her cart back towards the aisles.

 

* * *

 

 

“A panic room? Why? Isn’t it like, 2018?”

“Very bold of you to assume the apocalypse won’t happen this year.”

Emma blinked in response to that.

“Anyways class, Punnett squares are used to—”

 

* * *

 

 

“Emma, come help me set up some explosives for a presentation in class.”

Emma looked up, and nodded, pursing her lips together.

“Sure, thing Professor. How are you sure I won’t fuck anything up, though? Isn’t this like, a chemistry thing, also?”

“You’re the only student in the class with an A+. I’d rather ask you than another student.”

 

* * *

 

 

"A hazelnut latte for me and an Iced caramel mocha with three extra pumps chocolate, four extra pumps caramel and 2 extra shots espresso, with whip but no drizzle for you." Emma said, placing the iced drink down on Hidgen's desk. "What do you need help with today?"

"You got it." He said, slightly impressed. "Would you mind helping me grade the tests? Yours is already done."

"Hell yeah, full marks." Emma said, taking her test from the pile. 

 

* * *

 

"Professor Hidgens!" 

"You can't fool me, whoever you are-- I'm professor Hidgens!" 

 


End file.
